


【承鈞】不再是我們

by Kaene0915



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaene0915/pseuds/Kaene0915
Summary: RPS預警！勿上升真人。





	【承鈞】不再是我們

「把真正的愛情留在劇裡。」當吳承洋講出那句話時，徐鈞浩並沒有多餘的想法，當時的他只想著剛才唱歌時，吳承洋眼中的淚光代表著什麼。

 

人生如戲，戲如人生。  
我們都在扮演好幾個角色，要扮演好，就要將整顆心放進去。

要如何愛上唐毅?  
對徐鈞浩來說，就是徹底瞭解唐毅這個角色與吳承洋這個人。  
演員與角色合而為一，演出來的愛就會顯得深刻與真實，卻也會墜入危險的深淵。

當他意識到，自己或許真的愛上吳承洋的時候，他直覺自己完蛋了。  
徹徹底底的完蛋了。

他總是如此細心的、用心的揣摩每一個角色；總是在下戲後，花一段不長不短的時間走出來；總是從各個角色中拿一點東西揉合成自己的模樣。  
但孟少飛太吸引他了，多麼直來直往，多麼勇敢追愛。  
徐鈞浩在愛情裡習慣做個默默付出的人，他不輕易表達愛意，也不講求回報。  
而在飾演孟少飛的那段時間，他讓自己成為孟少飛，直言表達對唐毅的愛意，絲毫不扭捏。他享受那樣的過程，甚至暗地希望宣傳期能久一點，就能不停假借孟少飛的身分，向吳承洋告白。  
他對於這樣的自己感到陌生又有些厭惡，他討厭這樣，可他只能這樣。  
旁人總會在各種時刻提醒他，「不要靠太近」、「你該出戲了」，連吳承洋對他的態度也漸漸平淡，在經紀人的提醒下，試圖劃清界線，雖然在某些不經意的對視中，或許曾留露一點感情。

「對的感覺 它在等待  
遇見對的我們 然後停下來  
單純以為 它會一直都在  
才發現是一場誤會  
有一天它也能 悄悄離開」

徐鈞浩喜歡唱歌，但這首歌，他不敢大聲地唱，怕自己會因為歌詞而哽咽。

 

「習慣了 什麼都是兩個人  
那是愛嗎 我們不敢再問  
沒想過別的可能  
時間久了 這份感情  
已經陷得太深」

 

徐鈞浩看向吳承洋時，似乎看見了他眼眶中隱隱約約的淚水，他想走過去，抱住他，就跟之前演戲一樣，千千萬萬遍。

「想一直 相信 的兩個人  
只有剩下 選擇否認  
那怎麼不會是愛  
誰也沒有勇氣承認  
我們不再是我們」

接下來的時間，他的腦海裡不斷響起最後的歌詞，就連見面會結束，在直播時也是。  
他不敢靠太近了。  
他不是孟少飛。他是徐鈞浩。

 

「總要走出來的。」後來他跟自己說。但是只要想起那段歲月，他知道他真的愛過。


End file.
